


Look

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Daddy/girl, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Fixation, Voyeurism, ratchet gags aren't just for horror movies anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick shows Natasha off to Phil and everyone has a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

Phil isn't certain just what he's expecting when he switches on the secure camera feed, but Natasha has asked him to watch, and watch he shall. The connection made, he can see that Natasha is on her knees on a floor mat, thighs open wide. Her back is straight, and the black corset cinched around her waist is like an optical illusion with her skin, which glows white against the dark material of the mat. Silver spiral rings hold her nipples erect and deepest pink, on their way to red, and a ratchet gag gleams in her mouth. It's cranked wide enough that her whole soft pink mouth is exposed, and she's drooling a little, eyes hooded and glassy, nearly all pupil. Phil isn't sure if her arms are bound behind her back or if she's just holding them there, but it probably doesn't really matter.

“Pretty, isn't she?” Nick murmurs, nothing but a pair of boots and the edge of his coat at the edge of the frame

“Extremely,” Phil says, taking a sip of water because his mouth has gone dry.

Nick chuckles, and slides his first two fingertips back along Natasha's tongue, making her shudder and mewl, swaying into the touch. “She has the sweetest mouth I've ever fucked, Phil. It's goddamn perfect.” He delicately touches one stretched corner and Natasha groans, legs opening a little more. The muscles in her thighs quiver and jump, tensing and relaxing in waves as Nick strokes the insides of her cheeks and rubs the roof of her mouth, wiping his fingers off and coming back to trace her lips before pushing in again, three fingers this time. Natasha keens helplessly, cunt drooling onto the mat.

“You want Daddy's cock, baby?” Nick purrs, and Natasha nods as best she can, making desperate little affirmative noises, eyes wide and pleading.

Phil shivers, and he and Natasha both watch as Nick eases his half-hard cock out of his pants. It's not the first time Phil has seen it. They've been naked around each other for one reason or another countless times, but it's strange to see it in an actually sexual context. Natasha makes a loud, formless noise as Nick grips himself and guides the head of his cock over and over her tongue, growling softly. Phil can imagine how soft and slick Natasha's mouth must be, and carefully uncrosses his legs because it's getting uncomfortable. Nick teases Natasha's mouth for a long moment and then fucks it, gripping her hair to move her as she groans and drools and struggles to suck, gagging as Nick pushes into her throat, groaning deep in his chest and purring that she's perfect, that Daddy loves fucking her, that all of her holes are perfect, that she's tight and hot everywhere, and that she takes Daddy's cock so good. Natasha moans, and Phil can see that she's floating, eyes big and dark and helpless.

“God damn, that's good,” Nick says, pulling out. A strand of spit stretches between her lower lip and the tip of Nick's cock before breaking. Natasha makes a disappointed little noise, and Nick smiles, wiping her mouth and then rubbing his fingertips along her tongue again. “Easy, baby. Daddy needs to show off your other holes. Get on all fours for me.”

Nataha does this as gracefully as she does everything else, chest pressed to the floor and back arched in seconds, her legs spread to the same width as before. Phil makes a tiny, strangled noise in his throat because he can actually see into her, her cunt held open by a transparent flex ring. It's a wide diameter, too, and Phil is so hard he actually feels a little lightheaded. She's wearing a buttplug too, but its dark and unobtrusive base is much less fascinating.

“She stretches out so nice for me,” Nick murmurs, running his fingertip around the ring. “Sometimes it seems like there's nothing she can't take, just sweet and soft and yielding for me.”

Natasha moans softly, the sound strange because of the gag. Nick purrs and explores her cunt with fingers and cock, using it and rubbing it all over just like her mouth, as she goes crazier and crazier because the most sensitive portion is blocked by the ring. Nick presses a kiss to her ass, rubbing her lower back with one hand. “Easy, baby. Daddy's gonna fix it.” He slides the ring out with a soft pop, and Natasha whimpers, quivering and clenching as Nick pulls the ring away, drawing strings of slick with it.

“God, look at how wet she is, Phil."

“I see,” Phil says, a bit surprised at how hoarse his voice sounds. Natasha mewls, shuddering again.

“To the side, baby,” Nick coos, and Natasha shifts until she's profile to the camera, looking blissful and lost. Now Phil can see the black ribbon binding her forearms to each other.

Nick settles behind her and pushes in in one long, slow stroke that makes Natasha groan deep in her chest, the sound going on and on, made formless by the gag. Nick is only visible from the waist down, coat and boots and gloved hands on Natasha's hips as he fucks her deep and slow and hard. She jolts a little with each thrust, breasts jiggling, her face a mask of bliss, long eyelashes making dark crescents on her cheeks. After what could be a few minutes or forever because Phil's brain no longer cares about things like the passage of linear time, Nick reaches around, lightly rubbing her clit until she wails and comes, muscles clenching so hard that Phil can see it. 

Nick groans, deep and slow, and carefully slides out. Natasha mewls, and Nick purrs, rubbing her back. “Such a good girl for Daddy.” Natasha shivers, flushed and dewed with sweat. “Ready for more?” He murmurs, and Natasha raises her head enough to nod before pressing her cheek to the mat again, sighing. 

Phil can hear Nick's smile. “Hang on just a minute, baby girl.”

He vanishes from the frame for a second, returning with a bottle of water. He carefully pours just a little into Natasha's mouth, reaching in again to help wet her tongue and the inside of her cheeks before he sets the bottle aside, kisses her forehead, and moves behind her again. Natasha moans as Nick slowly slides the plug out. Phil recognizes it as the same type Clint likes to use sometimes, small enough to slide easily but big enough to keep him open. It seems to work the same for Natasha, because Nick is able to push in easily, making Natasha shudder and groan.

“Mmm, so _tight_ ,” he growls, and Natasha squeals softly, shuddering all over as he speeds up, fucking her in deep, fast strokes, rubbing her clit through two more orgasms, each one making her sob and writhe.

Finally, he lets himself go, rhythm jerky and fast and greedy. Natasha clamps down on him, making desperate, pleading little noises. Phil is sure she would be begging for Daddy's come if she could speak. He shivers, and realizes he's holding his breath when Nick finally comes with a deep grunt and a long groan, taking a long time to shudder to a full stop.

“Enjoy the show?” He murmurs at last, and Phil laughs weakly.

“Of course I did. Thank you for sharing Natasha's submission with me.” It's a formal thing to say, but seems appropriate.

Nick responds the same way. “She honors us both.”

Phil smiles. “I'd tell you to take good care of her, but that would be like telling your heart to beat.”

“Thank you,” Nick says, in that soft way he speaks when he's deeply touched. Natasha just purrs and wriggles her hips a little, making Nick shiver. Phil watches as Nick pulls out and helps Natasha sit up, taking the gag out of her mouth and tenderly rubbing the marks at the corners of her mouth. “Good girl,” he purrs. “Now thank Phil.”

“Thank you, sir,” she says softly, cuddling into Nick's lap. Phil smiles and thanks her in return, wishing them both a good night before he switches the feed off and reminds himself to let Clint get through the door before he pounces on him.


End file.
